


Price of Freedom

by Ace Of Hearts (huntingmyths)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Angeal, Alpha Cloud, Alpha Sephiroth, Alpha Zack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Sex Toys, omega genesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/Ace%20Of%20Hearts
Summary: They were a pack of Alphas and that worked for them. At least until President Shinra and Hojo make an offer that they can't refuse in the form of a redheaded omega who went missing years ago just after he was accepted into SOLDIER.





	1. Chapter 1

Cloud Strife scowled in frustration as he stalked into Shinra headquarters, ignoring all the civilians who continued to jump of the warpath of the SOLDIER First Class. It was bad enough that he was called in on his day off, but he was being called in on his day off by Professor Shinra and Hojo of all people. He was just glad that he had still been at the house so he could change into his uniform and agreeing to meet Zack down in the slums after.

“Hojo?” Kunsel asked with a grin as he held the door open for the blond.

“And President Shinra,” came the response. “Zack and I were supposed to go out for lunch today since we both had off.”

“At least it’s not more experiments?”

Leave it to Kunsel to point out the bright side. From the time he was five, Cloud had pretty much grown up in Shinra’s labs after his mother left him with his biological scandal. There may as well have been a scandal about his father, but the bastard instead of kicking him out on the street -- that would have been the better option in Cloud’s opinion -- had tossed him at Hojo who used the child as another experiment.

They rode the elevator together to the SOLDIER floor where Kunsel got off, leaving Cloud to ride it the rest of the way up. He couldn’t imagine why they both wanted to see him, especially as it was President Shinra who had summoned his bastard child to his office. Things were normally sent down the ladder by means of Lazard, Cloud’s half brother and the other known bastard child.

As he stepped off the elevator, Cloud’s eyes narrowed. Kneeling next to Hojo was a mop of shaggy red hair and a trembling body that was in nothing but a paper thin hospital gown with a bow around the neck. The arms were behind their back and their head bowed, looking more like a prisoner of war than what Cloud knew them to be.

“Ah, Cloud,” President Shinra said happily. “Thank you for coming on such short notice, my boy.”

“Sir,” Cloud said, saluting him.

“How are you and your…  _ pack _ ?”

Cloud bit back a snarl at the tone of the last word. He and three other First Class SOLDIERs were all a pack together. What caused the disgusted tone was that they were all Alphas, which was nearly unheard of. Normally an Alpha found an Omega and that was the end of the story. Their pack worked for them and they hated when the President or anyone else tried to interfere.

“It’s fine,” came the response, his voice cold. “Let’s cut to the chase. Why did you call for me, Mr. President?”

“To congratulate you on your last mission in Wutai, of course,” came the response. “Thanks to your team’s efforts, we were able to end the war with a victory.”

As he listened to the speech that was obviously uncomfortable if the fidgeting was anything to go by.

“Are you listening?” Hojo demanded.

“Of course I am,” came Cloud’s bored reply. But I still don’t understand why you called me here instead of having some broadcast about it.”

“That will be tomorrow, of course,” the President said. “Give you tonight to relax as you only arrived home this morning. I wanted to be the first to congratulate you and give you a gift as a thank you for all your hard work.”

“And Professor Hojo wanted to join in on the congratulations?”

“Professor Hojo supplied the gift, of course.”

Cloud’s lip curled back into a snarl.

“It’s still virginal,” Hojo stated. “Used for some experiments, of course, but virginal none the less. I’m sure you’ll get some…  _ enjoyment _ out of it.”

“I’ve told you that there is no need for an omega,” Cloud growled.

Hojo grinned darkly as he said, “Then I suppose it will be coming back with me.”

Cloud’s eyes narrowed as he saw the redhead’s head shoot up, his glowing blue-green eyes filled with fear and panic.

“Fine,” Cloud stated, his gaze not leaving the omega. “Keep your disgusting claws off him.”

“We’ll let you take the omega home with you,” President Shinra said with a smile. “And I will see you bright and early for the parade tomorrow.”

Cloud nodded, walking up to the omega and helping him up as he ignored Hojo’s scowl at how he treated the omega. He could feel the shiver as the omega was touched, led out of the office and into the elevator.

“I’m not going to harm you,” Cloud quietly assured the omega as he pulled out his PHS, dialing a familiar number.

_ “Hey, Spike. What did Professor Creepy want?” _

“I need you to call my brother and get a file from him.”

_ “Can’t you grab it while you’re there?” _

“It’s hard to explain, but do you remember the person that the other two told us about? I need you to get the file for them. If you need to, tell my brother to have Tseng look at the video feed for the elevator.”

_ “You sure about this, Cloud?” _

“Yes, I’m certain.” They arrived at the main floor, Cloud putting his hand on the omega’s back to lead him out, glaring at anyone who happened to look their way. “I also need you to keep silent on this. Including the other two.”

_ “But they-” _

“They’re both out of town on missions. I don’t want to worry them.” Cloud stared at Fenrir for a moment before going to Sephiroth’s car and grabbing the spare key from the hidden compartment. He opened the door, helping the omega inside the car before turning his attention back to the call. “Zack, they forced me to take an omega.”

_ “Those bastards…” _

“He was used by Hojo as a test subject. Zack, if he’s who I think he is…”

_ “Geal is going to go on a rampage. I get it. I’ll head back up to the plate. Anything else you need?” _

“Do you want to grab something for a late lunch?”

_ “Can do. I’ll see you soon, Cloudy.” _

“I love you, Puppy.”

Cloud ended the call and got in the driver’s seat, pulling out of the parking spot and onto the street. He weaved in and out of cars, not caring about anyone else. He knew that no one would say anything as the military all knew this as Sephiroth’s car.

He was let into the gated community, pulling into the garage before turning to the omega and saying, “I apologize for being so cold. I know this isn’t how you probably expected today to go.”

“It’s better than I expected,” the omega quietly said. “I know you don’t want me, though…”

Cloud sighed as he explained, “There are four of us in a pack and we’re all Alphas. We’ve always been that way and have never wanted an omega, but I would never leave  _ anyone _ in Hojo’s clutches. None of us would.” The omega nodded in understanding. “Do you mind if I ask your name?”

“Does it matter?” the omega asked.

“Of course it does.”

“Genesis,” came the quiet response.

Cloud internally swore, knowing that they would need to keep Angeal restrained once he found out. He had been hoping on some level that this omega wasn’t the friend that Angeal had come to Midgar with all those years ago.

“Let’s go inside,” Cloud said. “I can show you to somewhere you can shower and I’ll get you some food. I’m guessing you spent a lot of time suspended in a mako tank and those always made me starving.”

Genesis hesitantly nodded in agreement, Cloud getting out and going around to let him out. They went inside, Cloud showing him all the rooms on the main floor before leading him up the stairs.

Feeling he wasn’t being followed, he turned to see Genesis staring at the pictures hanging on the wall. He followed the redhead’s line of sight and realized that he was looking at the picture of Angeal and Sephiroth curled up on the couch as they watched a movie - Cloud had taken the picture himself back before they had gotten this house.

“Genesis?” Cloud asked. Genesis startled at the sound of his voice. “I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you alright?”

Genesis nodded, wiping tears from his eyes. “Y-yeah. I’m fine.”

“You know them?”

“I-I… Angeal… I grew up with him. Is he-?”

“He’s safe,” Cloud assured the omega. “He’s up at Icicle Inn right now.”

“He’s part of your pack?”

Cloud nodded in agreement as he asked, “Do you want to go see the bedroom you’ll be staying in?”

Genesis reluctantly turned from the picture and let himself be led upstairs to a bedroom. Without hesitation, Cloud immediately took him into Angeal’s bedroom. The older man could get upset all he wanted, but this was probably the best room for Genesis to be in. If he could remember Angeal’s scent, it would be familiar and safe for him. It would help him adjust to the change.

“I…”

Cloud walked into the bathroom and pulled out a couple of towels, leaving them on counter. “There’s soap and shampoo in the shower. I’m leaving some towels on the counter and I’ll bring in some clothes you can wear.”

“You don’t-”

“You smell like the science department and that won’t go over well with anyone in this house.”

Genesis nodded, lowering his gaze as Cloud walked out, muttering a soft, “Thank you.”

Cloud frowned as he heard the door open downstairs and Zack calling out, “Seph, you home early?”

“That's just Zack,” Cloud softly said, watching the muscles in the omega's body tense. “He was Angeal's student. Take a shower and I'll come check on you in a bit.”

The redhead nodded before Cloud left the room, closing the door for some semblance of privacy. It was the least he could do after how many years of no privacy from Hojo.

Walking downstairs, he noticed Zack sniffing the air with a scrunched nose. He didn't have to guess what the smell was the ebony haired man was disgusted by. It was the same smell that they all had to deal with in the rare - frequent in his and Sephiroth's cases - visits to the science departments. The mix of sterile and mako.

“I didn't think you were here yet,” Zack said. “Fenrir wasn't in the garage.”

“I took Seph's car,” Cloud explained. “I wasn't taking him on Fenrir. Not in the state he's in.”

“I'm smelling the omega?”

Cloud nodded in agreement as he took the folder from Zack's hand. He opened it and started looking through the file before closing it and sighing. He wished that he could be surprised of the information, but nothing surprised him.

“So, is it-?” Cloud nodded in answer. “Damn. You gonna call?”

“No. He's there for another two weeks. I don't want to do anything that will compromise the mission.”

Zack sighed as he flopped onto the floor.

“Did you grab food?”

“Knew I forgot something,” zack said with a sheepish smile.

Cloud sighed in frustration as he went to the kitchen to make lunch. He loved Zack, but sometimes the older man had a one track mind.

He put on a pot of water before heading back upstairs to grab a pair of clothes. He walked into the bedroom and set them on the edge of the bed before leaving again.

“He's in the shower?” Zack asked.

Cloud nodded. “I offered him Angeal's room to make him more comfortable. I figured something familiar would help, especially after being a test subject for so many years.”

Zack nodded empathetically as Cloud pulled out a frozen bag of frozen soup that Angeal had left them with incase of emergency. He wanted to get something in Genesis's stomach as soon as possible - there was no telling how long he had even been out of the mako.

Zack walked around the counter, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Cloud relaxed against him, trying to get his thoughts in order. At least Genesis didn't have mako sensitivity like Cloud did; it would be easier without it.

They stayed like that until they heard the soft footsteps on the stairs.

“Dont be your puppy self around him yet,” Cloud playfully said, turning to give Zack a peck on the lips. “I don't want him to be spooked.”

“I know,” Zack huffed.

Cloud smiled softly, looking over to see the omega hesitating in the doorway.

“You can come in,” cloud advised. “Zack's bark is a lot worse than his bite.”

“Hey!” Zack exclaimed. “Just for that, I’m not going to cuddle you.”

Cloud rolled his eyes as Genesis slowly walked into the kitchen.

“I hope you like soup. It’s the easiest thing to make, especially since I’m unsure of how your stomach will take food.”

“You don’t have to,” Genesis quietly said. “Do all this, I mean. I don’t mean to be a burden and-“

“You’re not a burden,” Zack said, walking over to Genesis. “Yeah, it’s not what we wanted, but it’s honestly not unexpected from Dr. Creepy and President Shinra when it comes to wanting Cloud and Seph to be prime examples of perfect Alphas.” He held out his hand. “Zack Fair, at your service.”

Cloud just rolled his eyes as he watched Genesis hesitantly hold his hand out to grasp Zack’s. As soon as he was sure that Genesis was alright, he turned his attention back to the soup.

“Are you going to let Seph know that you took his car?” Zack asked.

Cloud pulled out his PHS, sending a quick message of,  _ ‘I had to take your car home after a meeting with Professor Hojo and President Shinra. I’ll have it back before you get home. XX Cloud.’ _

“You’re Geal’s student?” Genesis asked as if he wasn’t sure he should be speaking at all.

Zack chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, was. At least until I joined the pack.”

Cloud watched them fondly as he dished up the soup into three bowls, sliding them across the counter. Zack grabbed two, carrying them to the table as Cloud took the third. Genesis hesitated before the two alphas motioned him to sit on the chair.

“A-are the others in your pack-?”

“Geal’s at Icicle Inn for another two weeks,” Zack said, shivering at the thought. “Rather him than me though.”

“Sephiroth is still in Wutai for a week,” Cloud continued. “I’ll call Seph tomorrow and explain things to him, but I think we should wait until Angeal gets home to tell him.”

Genesis nodded, looking put out. Cloud felt his stomach drop as he saw the crestfallen look on the omega. It was the same look that Barret’s daughter gave him when he told her he wouldn’t be there to play with her for a while. He wondered silently if he couldn’t convince Lazard to summon Angeal back sooner. Perhaps if he explained the situation to his older brothers they could pull some strings?

They all finished eating, Zack going to do the dishes as Cloud took Genesis into the living room. He went through some of their movies, unable to find anything interesting that he wanted to watch. Instead, he turned to the redhead and motioned to the bookcase of movies and games they had accumulated.

“Do you want to pick one?” Cloud offered. “Most of them are either Zack’s action movies or Sephiroth was curious about a movie so he bought it.”

“Don’t pick something from the bottom shelf,” Zack called. “Geal would never forgive me if we corrupted his best friend this soon.”

Cloud snickered at that, feeling Genesis’s curious gaze on him. “They’re… you could call them home movies. There’s also some porn films that Zack’s bought everyone as gag gifts."

Genesis nodded, staying away from the lowest shelf. Cloud watched as he reached out his hand before freezing as if he wasn’t sure he should actually touch it. The blond Alpha stepped up behind him to see that it was LOVELESS he was hesitating on.

Cloud reached around him and pulled out the case, revealing an autograph on it. He could hear Genesis swallow thickly as he stared at it. He had been told before that Genesis had dragged Angeal to see LOVELESS while they were cadets and had gotten his movie case signed by the lead. It was one of the only things that Angeal still had of his missing best friend and had never been able to bring himself to get rid of it, which meant that it just sat collecting dust.

“Do you want to watch it?” Cloud asked.

“Y-yes,” came the broken answer.

Cloud nodded as he took the movie over to turn it on. Zack came out a little while later, moving to sit down on the couch. Genesis moved to lay on Zack as they watched the movie. Cloud smiled as he watched them before Genesis reached out to pull him on top.

_ Definitely touch starved, _ Cloud thought to himself as he let himself be pulled down on top of the other two, closing his eyes as he listened to the movie play. He could remember the same feeling when he first became part of the pack. Both he and Sephiroth still had their moments where they wanted to cling to the other members.

At least they could provide some sort of comfort to the omega, even if it was just being close and touching him in some way.

The next thing he knew was there was a familiar snarl and an unfamiliar soft whimper of submission from underneath his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth stood in the President’s office, his face blank as he listened to the man go on about some gift he hoped Sephiroth and Cloud appreciated. Whatever present this was, Sephiroth wasn’t sure he wanted to know. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d given them each a voucher to the Honeybee in to use their omegas. Nor would it be the first time he’d tried convince them to take an omega into their pack.

“Take the rest of this week off to enjoy the gift,” the president told him. “You boys have earned it.”

Sephiroth merely inclined his head before turning and walking out of the office. He had returned from Wutai early at the request of the president, leaving his second in command in charge. Whatever this present was, they were obviously eager for him to receive it.

Going down to the parking garage, he paused when he saw Fenrir, but didn’t see his car anywhere in the area. He swore he parked in that specific spot merely because no one else dared to.

His phone began buzzing, getting his attention. He opened it to see a message from Cloud. What was it that President Shinra and Hojo had given them as a gift? Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good if the Professor was involved. He was surprised Cloud hadn’t immediately thrown out the gift as soon as he left the room. Then again, if it was useful, they would obviously keep it - none of what they received so far had been useful in the slightest.

With a scowl at his phone, he made his way back up to the SOLDIER floors where he knew Cloud kept the spare key to his bike. He didn’t want to be in this building any longer than he had to, just wanting to go home to a shower and a long nap with the two youngest members of his pack. 

He walked into Cloud’s empty office, going to the blond’s desk and pausing as he saw the picture of himself and his mates that was kept on the desk. They were all sitting on the couch at home as the picture was taken by Zack and Cloud’s beta flower girl who lived in the Sector Five slums. They were all relaxed and smiling - even Sephiroth who rarely cracked more than a quirk of his lips even around his mates.

His lips quirked slightly before going back to his task at hand. His fingers moved to a hidden compartment in the desk, opening it to reveal a key to the bike. He knew that Cloud wouldn’t care if he rode it, but he would when he took off the helmet and had his hair messed up.

The drive took forever, especially when he realized that there was an accident on the street and there was no way to turn around. Sighing, he sat on the motorcycle and stared at the clean up crew before eventually making his way to an intersection that he could turn and go a way that was considerably longer but less traffic.

As he drove, he came across a small Nibel specialty shop that he had never seen before. He decided to stop, knowing that it couldn’t hurt and it would definitely surprise Cloud to have some of his favorite sweets from his childhood - the last time he’d had them was when Angeal and Zack came back from a mission near the town and had taken a trip out of their way to get some things for him.

Sephiroth found some chocolate that Cloud seemed to like the last time and took it to the counter along with a few other items that he knew both Cloud and Zack would like. As an afterthought, he grabbed some Nibel Wolf meat in the hopes that Cloud would make stroganoff for them.

By the time he made it home, he was more than ready to collapse. As he opened his car door to put Cloud’s spare key in the glove department, a foreign scent caught his nose. It was sterile, smelling like Science Department and making him uncomfortable. There was also a faint hint of apple that he didn’t recognize, making him wander if Cloud had been forced into the science department and asked someone to drive him home.

Going inside, he could still smell the scent, though it was fainter. This one was mixed with the woodsy smell of Angeal, apples, and - to a lesser extent - the sterile smell. It was also mixed with the smells of Cloud and Zack, causing him to growl.

Putting the bags down, he followed the smells to the couch. A snarl escaped him as he stared menacingly at a redhead who was sandwiched between a sleeping Cloud and Zack. The man whimpered softly, his eyes wide in fear as he tilted his neck as best he could in submission.

Cloud shifted, sitting up as he saw Sephiroth. Sephiroth snarled again, causing the redhead to whimper as he slipped off the couch onto the floor.

What surprised him the most, though, was that Cloud snarled right back. It wasn’t uncommon for them to display their dominance, especially with all four of them being Alphas, but for Cloud to be defending some stranger in their house, sleeping with two of Sephiroth’s mates.

“Both of you chill,” Zack said, propping himself up. “And since when are you home?”

“What the fuck were you both doing?” Sephiroth growled.

Cloud growled in warning, baring his teeth threateningly as he crouched protectively in front of the redhead. What the hell was going on with Cloud and who was this… omega? What was an omega doing in their house?

Zack’s hand was suddenly on his chest in warning as he said, “Back away, Seph. We’ll explain but you have to calm down.”

Sephiroth reluctantly took a step back as he continued to glare at the omega behind Cloud. Zack pushed him back until they were in the kitchen, unable to see Cloud and the redheaded omega.

“Explain, Zackary.”

“So, you know that Cloud got home and I’m assuming you saw his text about a present from Doctor Creepy and President Shinra?”

Sephiroth growled out a, “Stop playing games, Zackary.”

Cloud suddenly appeared, shoving Sephiroth against the counter. Had this been any other time, it would have ended in sex and probably with Angeal scolding them once he found out. Instead, Sephiroth’s hands moved up and he shoved Cloud away with a snarl. How dare Cloud attack him like this?

“Leave him alone,” came the low warning from the blond.

“You bring an omega into  _ my  _ home without  _ my  _ permission.”

“It’s  _ my _ home,” Cloud snarled in response, shoving Sephiroth back against the counter.

“Hey!” Zack shouted, pulling them apart. “If you’re going to fight, do it outside. I’m not getting yelled at by Angeal because his kitchen is ruined. Cloud, Seph doesn’t know what’s going on. Seph, you have to calm down so we can explain.”

Cloud growled as he pulled away before shoving the folder at Sephiroth. Sephiroth stared at the blond as he stalked out of the kitchen before looking down at the folder.

“President Shinra and the Good Professor forced Cloud’s hand,” Zack explained as Sephiroth stared at the information. “If he didn’t, Genesis would have gone right back to the science department.”

Sephiroth paused as he looked up at Zack. “Gen...esis?”

“Yeah.”

Sephiroth tore out of the room like a bahamut was after him - fan girls, Zack would insist, were more likely to make him react like that - to where he smelled the omega. He stood to the side of the couch, watching as Cloud wrapped him in a large blanket. Angeal’s favorite blanket that had the muscular alpha’s scent on it. A familiar smell to Genesis if it really was him.

That explained the banora apple smell, Sephiroth quickly realized. That’s why Cloud had probably insisted he use Angeal’s bathroom. But there was more to it than that. There was a soft cinnamon scent that he’d forced himself to forget, so calming while at the same time so annoying.

_ “The world needs a new hero!” _

A hero even though he was an omega and wasn’t likely to amount to much. The memories of Genesis working harder than everyone else to make it into SOLDIER where he still probably wouldn’t have moved up further than being a Third Class. A redheaded teen more than a head shorter than Sephiroth annoying him enough that the silver haired teen had agreed to train him, help him get into SOLDIER.

And then the day before they were supposed to get their Mako injections. The day they had been told that Genesis had decided to leave the company. It was unheard of, but Sephiroth didn’t say anything despite it surprising him after all the work the redhead had done. He’d brushed it off, telling Angeal and convincing himself that Genesis had known all along that he wasn’t meant for SOLDIER and would be better off elsewhere.

“Genesis,” Sephiroth whispered, watching the redhead flinch.

Cloud growled warningly at Sephiroth, the silver haired alpha moving cautiously over. He knew that he and Cloud would be on pins and needles for the next few days after their blowout, but he had to know that this was Genesis. That this was the same Genesis.

Sephiroth moved to sit on the ground behind Genesis, sniffling at his neck curiously. The omega whimpered softly, probably feeling the breath on his skin. His arms wrapped around the redhead’s body, his face buried in the crook of the smaller man’s neck. He could feel tears escaping as his thoughts moved back to the folder. The experiments listed, telling of the hell that Sephiroth had never imagined the omega being subjected to.

“Seph?” Zack hesitantly asked.

“I’m so sorry,” Sephiroth whispered. “I should have known. I should have…”

“All hail Sephiroth,” came a whispered response from right next to him.

Sephiroth shook his head with a watery laugh. This really was the stubborn omega he had matched swords with on countless occasions. Who wielded materia better than any Alpha the General had ever known.

“Damn,” Zack whistled. “I don't think I've seen Seph this happy since we tied up Cloud for his birthday.”

“Zack!”

Sephiroth smiled as he watched Zack leap out of the way of Cloud's hand.

“You don't hate me?” Genesis quietly asked.

Sephiroth shook his head as he explained, “I get… possessive of my pack. My first instinct at the foreign scent was to protect them. I didn't expect Cloud to accept an Omega from President Shinra and Hojo. He never has accepted one before.”

Cloud let out a growl as Zack said, “We know, Spike. You had no choice and they knew it but now we have Genesis. The only issue is telling Geal.”

Sephiroth's lips tilted down in a frown. He knew he had the same concerns from the others, if not more. He had been there when Angeal had looked for Genesis after he disappeared, leaving everything behind. It had been strange, but Sephiroth hadn't understood that it wasn't normal at the time. He didn't have any personal effects of his own at the time either.

The omega curled up against him, muttering, “I didn't want to leave you or Geal. I tried to fight them.”

Cloud scowled as he walked off, going upstairs before the sound of a door slamming reached their ears followed by water running shortly after. It was understandable when Cloud had gone through pretty much the same thing Genesis did. Only he had been handed over by his own father.

Genesis startled when he heard the the door slam shut. Sephiroth rubbed his back, more than he ever had done in the past. He'd always been afraid of harming Genesis, especially being an omega. It took his pack mates to show him that others weren't just going to break by being touched.

They remained like that on the floor until Cloud came back down in t-shirt and jeans, his hair still damp from the water. He flopped on the couch, getting Zack wet as the dark haired Alpha yelped and shoved the blond away.

“Not cool, Spike.” He sat back down, pulling Cloud against him. “Any questions, Genesis?”

“You really don’t mind if I live here?” Genesis quietly asked.

“Of course not!”

Sephiroth tightened his hold slightly as he muttered, “You’re part of our pack, Genesis. Even before you disappeared.”

Cloud growled at that, Sephiroth growling back in warning as Genesis curled in on himself. He wasn’t going to let Genesis ever feel like he doesn’t belong. Cloud might be angry at him for saying that, but it was true. He had wanted to be part of Genesis and Angeal’s pack since he had first started spending time with them.

“Don’t make me call Angeal,” Zack threatened them.

Cloud stood up and said, “I’m going for a drive.”

“Cloud-”

Genesis pulled out of Sephiroth’s hold, going after Cloud. The alpha hit back a growl at that, but let him go even as he listened for any hint of the omega being in distress.

“I’m sorry,” Genesis’s voice came from near the door to the garage. “I-I didn’t mean to get between you.”

“It’s not you,” Cloud promised. “I just have to get out of here and clear my head for a bit.” There was a brief moment of silence. “I’ll be back soon.”

They heard the door to the garage open and close before Genesis came back in looking like a lost puppy. Zack held his arms open, the redhead moving to curl up with him. Sephiroth bit back a growl, feeling possessive of the omega even though he hadn’t been claimed. That was part of the problem, but he didn’t want to do anything until he had time to speak with all of his mates. That included Angeal who was still on his mission for two weeks.

Sephiroth stood up and let them know he was going to shower before heading up to the bedroom. He took a quick shower, putting on a pair of pajama pants as his PHS began ringing.

_ “Why did Zackary send me a message that you and Cloud are fighting?” _

“It was a misunderstanding,” came Sephiroth’s answer. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

_ “So Cloud didn’t walk out?” _

“He just went for a drive. It’s nothing, Angeal. You have to focus on your mission.”

_ “What aren’t you telling me?” _

Sephiroth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s a long story.”

_ “Seph, I’m at Icicle Inn and there’s a blizzard. I literally have nothing to do.” _

“There’s a reason that President Shinra called me back early.”

There was silence on the other end.  _ “I’m not going to like what you’re going to tell me, am I?” _

“Hojo was using an omega as an experiment. Professor Shinra decided the omega had enough and…  _ gifted _ him to Cloud and I.”

_ “Gifted?” _

He wasn’t surprised to hear the snarl in Angeal’s voice. He had grown up with Genesis as his best friend, always a pro-omega rights person. He had shown Sephiroth and Cloud about it, turning Cloud into a monster when it came to protecting omegas.

“More like threatened to either take the omega or he would return to the science department.”

_ “Tell me you took him?” _

“Cloud did and didn’t say anything to so I wasn’t expecting a foreign scent. I… reacted badly to him being at the house.”

_ “Cloud got defensive, didn’t he?” _ Sephiroth remained silent, knowing they both knew it was true.  _ “You were supposed to be gone for another week, I’m honestly not surprised that he didn’t tell you immediately. Do I get a picture of the omega?” _

Sephiroth hesitated for a moment before saying, “I’ll get one for you. Is that the only reason you called? To lecture me for what happened with Cloud?”

_ “And because I miss you.” _

“I miss you too, Geal. Stay safe out there.”

_ “I will. Give the others my love. And try not to scare the omega anymore?” _

Sephiroth couldn't help the small smile as he hung up. A small sound caught his attention, the silver alpha getting off the bed to see what it was. He opened the door to find the omega against the opposite wall, looking up fearfully.

“I-I heard you say Angeal's name and I…”

“It's okay,” Sephiroth softly assured. “I'm not angry. It's been years since you last heard his voice.”

“I can't… it really was Angeal…”

Sephiroth picked him up. “I'll try to get him home sooner so you can see him in person.”

“You've already done so much,” Genesis said, nuzzling against him.

The Alpha carried him back downstairs to where Zack was sitting playing a video game. The younger Alpha looked sheepish as he looked over.

“Hey, at least it wasn't a three hour lecture.”

“You just wanted to get Angeal on the phone.”

“It worked, didn't it? And Gen got to hear his voice.”

“Gen?” Genesis repeated in surprise.

Zack beames as he said, “You're part of the pack. You get a nickname.”

“I-I wasn't…”

“Zack’s right. You’re part of our pack now. At least you’re not a puppy.”

“Hey!” Zack exclaimed, jumping off the couch. “You said that you would let that die!”

Sephiroth merely chuckled in response as the door opened and Cloud walked in. He put a box down on the counter as the others in the room all sniffed, smelling the familiar scent of their favorite pizza place. Neither Cloud or Sephiroth said anything or even made eye contact as Cloud went into the kitchen, coming out with plates and glasses.

Sephiroth reluctantly let Genesis go as the omega walked over to Cloud and opened the box to see what was inside.

“There’s still some stew if you can’t stomach the grease,” Cloud said softly. “Or I can make you something else.”

Genesis shook his head. “No. This… this looks great.”

Sephiroth continued to watch cautiously before Cloud turned his attention on the other Alpha. They stared at each other in silence, neither saying anything. Neither wanted to admit fault in what had happened earlier. This always happened when the two of them fought, but at least it hadn’t been something that couldn’t be made up. It was very rare that one of them would leave for more than a few hours after a fight.

“I got your favorite,” Cloud said.

“You didn’t-“

“I know. But I was a possessive asshole and I shouldn’t have attacked you like that.”

Sephiroth sighed as he walked over, staring down at Cloud. He stared at the younger man, leaning down to place a light kiss on the blonde's lips.

“I shouldn't have attacked you either.”

“You're a possessive asshole,” Cloud fondly said with a slight smile.

“Neither of them will ever say sorry to the other,” Zack could be heard saying behind them. “This is how they apologize.”

Cloud and Sephiroth rolled their eyes at each other at Zack's comment. It wasn't wrong, but they couldn't exactly make up how they normally did. Sephiroth knew that Cloud agreed on not leaving Genesis with Zack for longer than necessary. Probably not for the same reasons though.

If Genesis was  _ anything _ like Sephiroth remembered, there would be Materia going missing. Faster if he convinced Zack to tell him where they kept it. That would have to be a talk - more of a threat, really - for when Genesis wasn't around.

“What is this?” Genesis asked, looking at the pizza in disgust.

Cloud and Sephiroth both chuckled as Cloud said, “I also got some  _ normal _ pizza for the rest of us.”

“It is normal.”

“No, it's an abomination of pizza.”

Sephiroth smiled as he watched the others get food, thinking to the conversation with Angeal earlier. He had to get a picture of Genesis, but he hoped that he could put that off for as long as possible.

As he watched the redhead smile, talking to Cloud and Zack, he thought back to the box that was in the back of his closet. A small black box that Angeal had asked him to keep because it was too hard to think about, but couldn’t bring him to get rid of. Doing nothing but gathering dust for all these years. Would Angeal want to get that box out once he found out about Genesis being the omega that was now with them? Or would it still be too hard for him to think about?

“Sephiroth?” He blinked, looking at Genesis in question. “Are you okay?”

Sephiroth nodded, walking forward to grab a plate as he gave a soft smile to the omega. “I’m glad you’re back, Genesis.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend to have smut in this chapter, but Genesis decided that it was a stupid decision and elected to ignore it.

Genesis whined in frustration as he lay curled up under Angeal’s blanket on the couch. Zack and Sephiroth had to work while Cloud ran to help a friend of his with someone, leaving Genesis alone for a few hours. He had been with the three alphas for over a week and had been confined to the house. He had been allowed into the backyard if one of them was with him, but other than that, he was stuck in the house. It was a big house, but a prison nonetheless.

In the time he’d been there, it was like they were walking on pins and needles around him. They cuddled with him, giving him all the physical contact they had needed after all those years of being only touched by the rare impersonal touch by some scientist or by machines. But the contact ended at that, even though he wanted even more.

They kept saying that he was part of the pack, but he didn’t feel like it at all. It was almost like he was intruding on their pack and, if so, why was he still even there?

He hadn’t said anything, but the omega was starting to feel the beginnings of his heat. He wasn’t even sure if they would help him through it or leave him to ride it out like the scientists had. He whimpered softly as he shook that thought from from his mind. They took care of him by providing what they thought he needed and he was sure that they would help him through his heat.

They had also learned very quickly that he had just as much Mako in his body as the rest of them. Technically by Shinra standards, he should be a First Class SOLDIER with all the mako pumped into his body. It made it easier so he could know where they were and what they were saying, but it also made him more frustrated.

With a sigh, he got up and went to Angeal’s bedroom, moving to curl up in the middle of the large bed. His blue-green eyes glanced over at the unopened bottle that sat on the bedside table. Sephiroth had brought them home after the first night and asked him to take them. He knew they were to suppress his heat, to make it more bearable for the Alphas to be around him without having to worry about his heat. But he had refused to take them. He was hoping that maybe, just maybe they would finally fuck him like he wanted.

He closed his eyes with a soft whine, hoping that one of them would be home soon to help him through the start of this.

**

“Angeal!”

The large SOLDIER braced himself as Zack tackled him in a hug, catching the smaller man and wrapping his arms around him tightly. It had been over two months since they’d actually seen each other, Zack having been off on a mission before Angeal had been deployed as well. It had been even longer since he’d seen Cloud.

“Hello, Puppy,” Angeal said, ruffling his hair. He sniffled the other alpha. “You smell different.”

“Huh?” Zack asked, lifting up his arm to smell himself. “Do I?”

Angeal merely rolled his eyes as he walked to the elevator, Zack running behind him. He was ready to go home and relax with his three mates along with the omega that was staying with them. He was still curious of the mysterious omega, especially as it was Zack who was sending the pictures to him. The younger Alpha always got over eager and his pictures always came out blurry or too zoomed in. Why Sephiroth had asked Zack to send the pictures, Angeal would never know.

“Are Sephiroth and Cloud here?” Angeal asked as they stood in the elevator.

“Seph’s doing paperwork and Cloud had today off so he’s at home.”

“With the omega whose name you still won’t tell me?”

Zack merely grinned unapologetically as the elevator came to a stop. They both stepped out, Angeal heading to Lazard’s office to be debriefed while Zack presumably headed towards their offices to tell Sephiroth that he was back.

The debriefing was short and to the point, something Angeal definitely appreciated about Lazard. It wasn’t a long drawn out meeting like the ones they were required to attend with Heidegger, meaning that he could get home sooner.

“Eager to leave?” Lazard asked with a knowing smile.

Angeal sighed. “Apologies, sir. I suppose I’m just anxious.”

“About the omega?”

“All I know is that the President and Hojo gave Cloud an ultimatum regarding an omega and the only pictures I have are from Zack, who can’t take a good photograph to save his life.”

“I see. Well, we can finish up on Monday. Take this weekend to spend time with your packmates.”

Angeal nodded as he stood up and said, “Thank you, Director.”

“And tell Cloud that my mother would like to see him more than once every six months.”

Angeal couldn’t help the laugh as he walked out of the office to find Zack waiting for him down the hall. He wasn’t sure how long the younger First had been waiting, but it was long enough that he had reverted to doing squats while he waited. It was something that his mate had grown out of doing when he became a First Class SOLDIER with the exception of when he was anxious about something.

“Seph’s down waiting for us at the car,” Zack said as he noticed the older man.

Angeal nodded, letting himself be led to the elevator, PHS in hand as he read over some emails he had received. There were a lot as he had let them pile up, filtering them so only the ones from his mates and in regards to the mission had come through straight to his inbox instead of being redirected to another folder. There were a lot, but most of them held no interest or necessity to him, though he did save the one from Cloud’s fan club with pictures of him in the parade that Shinra had the past weekend.

He nodded to Sephiroth as soon as their eyes met in the garage, walking over and pecking him on the lips in hello.

“Why didn’t I get that kind of hello?” Zack whined.

“Because you decided to tackle me instead,” came the response.

Zack just grinned as they all got into the car, Sephiroth saying, “There was an issue down in the slums that Tseng called Cloud in to help with.”

“A flower girl problem?” There was a nod. “Did they say anything else?”

“Cloud has it handled. Turns out it was a Third from Cloud’s platoon who stumbled into the church and was getting loud and handsy with her.”

“Did you let him know we were on our way home?” Zack asked.

“Cloud said that he’ll be home as soon as he can, but the newest member of our pack I’m assuming is taking a nap.”

Angeal merely hummed at that, making a note that he had known before this moment as well. In all their conversations over the past week, all three of his mates had been extremely careful to not mention the name of the omega they had taken in. The closest he had gotten to hearing it was Zack making a J sound, but it was impossible to know the name just from that.

They pulled into the gated neighborhood as Zack said, “Geal says I smell different.”

“Not too different,” Angeal assured him. “Just a hint of cinnamon and... “

Angeal’s stomach twisted as he thought of the other smell he could smell coming from the other two alphas in the car. It was faint like the cinnamon, but there was also the smell of an apple orchard. The two smells that created the scent of his best friend who had just disappeared one night right before their first Mako shot.

“Geal?” He looked up at Zack, who had turned around in his seat. There was a concerned expression on his face. “Are you okay?”

The Alpha nodded in agreement as they got out of the car. Angeal opened the door to the house and got a huge whiff of something he hadn’t been expecting. In fact, it was the last thing he had been expecting.

“What’s that smell?” Zack asked, covering his nose at the smell. “I thought you gave him suppressants to take until Geal got home and we could all talk.”

Angeal took a sniff again, immediately recognizing the scent. It was one that he had smelled occasionally when his best friend had forgotten to take his suppressants before they went to Midgar. It was the exact same scent, one that he would never forget.

“He decided to not take them,” Cloud said, walking over to them, his pupils dilated from the addicting smell. “The bottle’s still full sitting on the nightstand.”

“Genesis,” Angeal breathed out before seeing red. “I’m going to kill-”

“Easy,” Sephiroth said, placing a hand on Angeal’s shoulder to ground him. “Right now Genesis needs us. We’ll deal with those who hurt him later.”

“We all agreed that you can claim him first,” Zack said, getting the Alpha’s attention. “If you want to.”

Angeal nodded, going upstairs, taking off his armor on the way. Normally, he would head straight for the shower, but he knew that this time was different. He had to see that it was his Genesis and not some imposter. He had to see for himself, couldn’t take his mates’ word for it.

He came upon his bedroom door where the smell was the strongest. He growled, trying to hold himself back as he opened the door to find the redhead laying sprawled out naked on the bed with his hand between his legs, trying to find some sort of relief that Angeal knew would never come. It didn’t even look like he realized that he had someone watching - or he just didn’t care.

He watched for only a few moments before stripping and walking over, pulling Genesis’s hand away from between his legs. He heard the familiar breathy whimper as the blue-green eyes met his own and widened.

“Geal,” came the breathy voice.

Angeal didn’t respond with words, instead moved over Genesis to capture the redhead’s mouth with his own. His fingers laced between Genesis’s own as his other hand stroked the other man’s side. He eventually pulled away, staring at the omega who was panting, his pupils completely covering the blue-green of his eyes.

“ _Mine,_ ” Angeal growled out.

“Yours,” he whimpered. “Breed me. Been so long… Please.”

Angeal snarled as his hand that wasn’t holding Genesis’s slipped down to between their legs. He could feel the slick coming from the omega, slipping a finger in as he nipped at his neck and jaw.

“Geal… Geal…”

Angeal savored the whimpers that came from Genesis as he teased him, slowly stretching him even though he knew that the omega didn’t need it. He merely wanted to savor this as long as he could. His other mates would have their turn to claim the omega, but this was his turn and he would take his time.

“Don’t… don’t tease…”

“Still so impatient after all this time,” came the teasing tone as he continued to mark the omega. “You have no idea how much I wanted to do this since the first time I smelled you in heat back in Banora.”

There were no words this time, just whimpers as the redhead tried to find his voice. Angeal pulled his fingers out after a while, listening to the whine of disappointment as he adjusted his position over the omega.

As soon as he thrust in, he groaned out in pleasure as Genesis cried out, a look of relief on his face. The dark haired Alpha stayed where he was despite wanting to move as he savored the omega’s expression of pure ecstacy. He had always loved how expressive the omega was and, despite being an experiment in the science department for years, his expressiveness was still there. This was still the same Genesis he had pined after for so many years. The same Genesis he had never given up searching for.

As he felt the omega squirm under him, he pulled out before thrusting back in as he claimed the open mouth again. He found a rhythm, his free hand gripping Genesis’s hip as the omega’s free hand clawed his back.

He felt the clenching and heard the cry as Genesis came, but didn’t stop thrusting. He would continue for as long as his body would allow.

Gradually, he felt his knot inflate and knew that Genesis could feel it too if the whimpers were anything to go by. As he came, he bit down hard on the scent gland where neck and shoulder met, marking the omega as his.

“Geal,” Genesis gasped out as they lay tied together.

Angeal watched him, careful to keep his full weight off the omega. He could see the tears as they filled the redhead’s eyes, blinked out as he tried to hold them back.

“Shh,” Angeal whispered, brushing the red hair from his eyes. “You’re safe now. I’m here, you’re safe.”

“I-I tried to fight. I tried… _so hard_ …”

Angeal rolled them over so Genesis was on top. He reached up, wiping the tears away as he softly shushed him.

“No one will hurt you again,” Angeal promised, keeping his voice soft.

They stayed like that until Angeal’s knot slipped out. Angeal held Genesis in his arms, knowing that it would be a little while before his heat flared up again. He let Genesis cry himself to sleep before he got up, tucking the omega into the bed before putting on boxers and going downstairs.

He found his mates all watching a movie together, all of them glancing over as he walked to the couch. Zack grinned at him as he sat down while Cloud and Sephiroth were more subtle and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

“Genesis is sleeping,” Angeal said as he sat down and pulled Zack to him.

“Did you claim him?” Zack asked.

Angeal had the decency to look ashamed at that. They had all agreed that they wouldn’t bring an omega into their pack and he had gone and claimed him.

“It’s okay,” Cloud assured his oldest mate. “We all agreed that you could claim him first. You’ve been looking for him for years and Seph said that you wanted to eventually claim him.”

Angeal looked at the other three, speechless. He wasn’t sure what to say as he wrapped his arms around Zack, hugging him tightly. A soft “thank you” finally escaped his lips as he relaxed, feeling the exhaustion hit him suddenly.

“Have you bought him a collar yet?” Angeal asked weakly.

“Seph wouldn’t let us,” Zack answered. “He said that we’d get something tacky.”

“I still have the box in the back of my closet,” Sephiroth quietly said, getting the three males’ attention. “If you want to use that one.”

“Wait, what box?”

“Hush, puppy,” Angeal scolded as he looked at Sephiroth. “You wouldn’t mind?”

Sephiroth shook his head as he said, “We can get it out after we all claim him.”

Angeal nodded as Cloud asked, “Do you want to go take a shower, Geal?”

Angeal smiled softly at the blond as he got up to go back upstairs. Cloud stood up as well, following him to the bathroom that was attached to Cloud’s bedroom. They turned on the water and both of them climbed in, Cloud helping Angeal wash his hair before Angeal returned the favor. Angeal was too tired for any foreplay, which Cloud seemed to be able to tell.

“Thank you, Cloud,” Angeal muttered.

“Do you want food before you take a nap?” Cloud asked.

“I’ll make dinner when I wake up.” He walked over and sat on Cloud’s bed. “You don’t mind if I sleep in here?” He shook his head. “Thank you for helping him, Cloud.”

“I couldn’t leave him there, ‘Geal.”

“I know,” Angeal assured him, kissing his head. “I don’t blame you for anything that happened.”

The dark haired alpha yawned as he lay down, pulling a pillow against his chest as he closed his eyes. For the first time in years, he could sleep without nightmares of Genesis being attacked by a group of Alphas while he couldn’t do anything to help.


	4. Chapter 4

Genesis lay curled up with Cloud and Zack, his heat having finally ended. He felt sticky, sweaty, and disgusting, but he had never felt so satisfied in his life. For the first time, he finally felt as though he belonged somewhere. He felt like he had a home, something he never had even when he was growing up. He knew his parents didn’t care for him and they never had.

He moved his fingers to where he was still tender, wincing as he touched the four claiming marks. With him being claimed, he would be able to go outside now, though he wouldn’t be surprised if they still insisted on an escort everywhere. He was in a pack with four alphas and he was positive that if one of them wasn’t possessive of him, the other three would be.

“Gen?” He looked over at Angeal who was standing in the doorway. “Do you want me to run you a bath? I went out and that bubble bath you like.”

Genesis could only nod in agreement as he tried to get out of the stronghold of the two youngest Alphas. Angeal smiled as he walked over and gently moved Zack’s arm, lifting it up for Genesis to get up before laying it back down so he was sprawled over Cloud.

They walked out, Genesis keeping close to Angeal. He wasn’t sure if it was just a remainder of his heat, but he also had a feeling that he’d want to be near one of the alphas at all times for a while. Not to say that he didn’t want it - still afraid of being left alone for long periods of time - but it felt strange to have not one, but four Alphas who cared for him.

“How are you feeling?” Angeal asked as he ran the bath.

Genesis shrugged in answer. “I don’t feel any different, but I do. I just… I don’t know how to explain.”

“You don’t have to. I’m just glad you’re here and you’re safe.”

Angeal turned off the water once the tub was filled and helped Genesis into the water. He stepped in it, getting used to the warmth for a moment before putting his other foot in and sinking down. He sighed softly, feeling his muscles relax as he lay in the warm water.

“Seph can give you a massage when he gets home,” Angeal said.

“He doesn’t have to…”

Angeal just hummed, not responding to Genesis’s objection.

Genesis soaked in the tub, his eyes closed when he suddenly felt water pour over his head. He looked up at Angeal in confusion, though he just smiled and held up the shampoo.

“I can do it myself.”

“Let us dote on you. We want to take care of you.”

Genesis reluctantly nodded, closing his eyes as he let Angeal wash his hair. A moan suddenly escaped him at the fingers massaging his scalp, causing him to blush as he sunk lower into the water. Angeal just chuckled, waiting for him to come back up before going back to washing his hair. He bit back any more moans that may have escaped as Angeal finished washing up before he got out of the bath, draining the water.

“Thank you, ‘Geal.”

Genesis was wrapped in a large, fluffy towel before they went downstairs to find Sephiroth coming in. He gave the silver haired Alpha a small smile as he went to get a glass of water before walking over to the couch to cuddle with Angeal.

He closed his eyes, relaxing as he felt Angeal’s fingers run through his hair.

“Your hair’s longer,” Angeal said absently.

Genesis hummed softly as he felt himself relaxing even more. “I didn’t think anyone wanted me… before my heat…”

The fingers paused as Sephiroth said, “I apologize, Genesis. We didn’t want to force you into something you didn’t want. We also wanted to give Angeal the option of claiming you first.”

“I wish you would have told me…”

“I apologize,” came the response closer than Genesis expected before feeling a pair of lips on his forehead. “We’ll take your feelings into consideration in the future.”

Genesis nodded as he looked up at Sephiroth with a small smile. He reached up to pull him back down for a kiss.

“Seph went to get you a welcome home present if you want it,” Angeal said with a teasing smile. “Or you can just kiss instead.”

He looked between the two in confusion when Sephiroth held out an envelope. He took it with trembling hands, afraid of what was inside. As pulled out the three pieces of paper that were inside, he had to swallow back a sob. Inside were three tickets for LOVELESS. The theatrical release that he hadn't been able to attend when he was a cadet. Angeal had promised that they would go their first weekend off as SOLDIERs and they had even bought tickets for the day that would never come.

Angeal held the omega tightly as he started to cry. He clung to his best friend, his body shaking with the sobs he tried to hide.

“I can return them if you don't want to go,” Sephiroth said.

Genesis shook his head, muttering, “I-I want to go. I just…”

“We know,” Angeal softly assured. “It's a lot to take in.”

Genesis nodded in agreement.

“Is everything okay?”

Genesis looked over at Zack and Cloud as they both came in.

“Seph and I bought tickets to take Gen to see LOVELESS.” Zack groaned at that. “For the three of us. We know you don't like theatrical plays. And Cloud…”

“Don't say it,” cloud warned.

Genesis looked confused as he looked between everyone. Zack promised to tell Genesis later, the Alphas leaving it at that.

They all sat down as Angeal passed Genesis over to the others. He got up and left the room without saying anything as Cloud took over running his fingers through Genesis's hair.

“Scratch him behind the ear, I bet he likes that.”

Genesis shot a glare at Zack as he snapped, “I'm not a dog, Zackary.”

“Way to go, puppy,” Cloud teased. “I should give Gen a fire materia and stick you in a training room with him.”

Genesis perked up at that comment. He hadn't been able to use any materia since he'd been a cadet. He had always been a natural, but he also knew that Angeal and Sephiroth were aware he would hoard it away - well, he would, but that was beside the point.

Angeal came in a few moments later with a black box. Genesis had seen it a few times and had gotten curious as Angeal would always put it away when the omega was near.

“Here,” Angeal said, holding it out to Genesis. “If you don't like it, we can buy a different one.”

Genesis swallowed thickly at that statement as he noticed everyone looking anxiously at him. He knew what was coming, knew what was inside the box that he could still see a slight layer of dust on. How long had they had this? Did they know that he was going to be given to Cloud ahead of time?

His fingers trembled as he slowly opened the lid to find a black collar with silver accents on it. It was one that he had seen through a window in a shop on the plate when he was walking around with Angeal on one of their days off. He had told Angeal that was the collar he wanted if he was ever claimed by an Alpha.

“You remembered?” Genesis whispered, looking at Angeal with tears in his eyes.

Angeal smiled at him as he said, “I bought it right before our test. I promised myself that no matter what happened, I was going to ask for your permission to claim you once the Mako injections were done.”

Genesis tackled Angeal in a hug, starting to cry all over again. He hated himself for being so emotional. It was such a foreign thing to him now, especially after all those years under Hojo’s control. It had been so long since he could show his emotions without being tortured even more.

“I’m assuming he likes it?” Zack asked.

Cloud picked up the collar and asked, “Can I put it on you, Genesis?”

The omega nodded, holding up his hair so that Cloud could put it on his neck. It was a weird weight on his throat, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Nothing like the restraints they put on him that left marks on him even if they healed shortly after.

“How does that feel?”

“Good,” came the soft answer. “I-it feels like it belongs.”

“It looks like it belongs,” Sephiroth said, kissing his shoulder. “You look perfect, Genesis.”

Genesis felt a faint blush on his cheeks as he cuddled back against the blond alpha again, hiding his face behind his hair.

“We all have to start back to work on tomorrow,” Sephiroth spoke, getting everyone’s attention.

Genesis whimpered softly at that, not wanting to be home alone. They had all been rotating when they were taking days off, but despite his wants he knew that SOLDIER was a lifelong commitment and they had all signed up for it. Well, Sephiroth had been forced into it, but the others had signed up.

“Genesis, I know you don’t like to be alone, but-”

“I’ve been going back and for the Lazard,” Cloud interrupted. “He’s fine if Genesis wants to come with us. It’ll probably be boring and the last place you want to be, but it would get you out of the house.”

“Y-you’re not going to send me back?” Genesis mumbled, afraid of the answer.

There were four snarls from all around him, making him curl up to make himself as small as possible. He knew that they weren’t going to hurt him, but it was a knee jerk reaction. Even after two weeks with his new pack, he was still prone to thinking that they would hurt him if he heard a snarl or the sound of metal hitting metal.

“You’re okay,” Angeal softly assured him. “You’re safe.”

“I-I didn’t mean to make you all mad…”

“We know,” Zack said from next to him. “You’re part of our pack. We won’t ever let any of the scientists touch you again.”

He nodded, moving to nuzzle against Zack as he slowly calmed down. He closed his eyes, relaxing against him as someone moved him so his head was in Zack’s lap and his feet in someone else’s lap.

They stayed like that until Angeal came over to tell them that it was dinner time. He got up, going over to the table to sit down between Angeal and Sephiroth. He still felt as though he was intruding even if they kept insisting that wasn’t the case.

“We should have Aerith come by soon,” Zack said with a grin. “I think she and Gen would get along well.”

“She would terrify him,” Angeal replied, passing the large bowl of salad.

“Just because she scares Cloud-”

“She doesn’t scare me.”

“Nah, she just has blackmail on - OW!”

Genesis watched curiously as Sephiroth sighed. “Either stop or take it outside.”

The two youngest alphas stopped fighting, going back to their food as Angeal and Sephiroth shook their heads. Genesis, however, couldn’t help but return Zack’s grin with a small smile of his own. He had learned that Zack’s grins were contagious, even if he didn’t feel like smiling. There was always a smile available for one of his alphas.

The redhead ate quietly, finishing his meal before Angeal said, “I told Genesis that you could give him a massage tonight, Seph.”

Sephiroth nodded in agreement as Cloud quickly said, “Zack and I have the dishes since Angeal did the cooking.”

Zack opened his mouth before quickly shutting it as he stood up and started gathering the dishes from the table. Genesis wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure how to offer to help them. He knew from growing up that omegas were considered property and treated as slaves or worse. Why were they not using him as a maid or hurting him? Why were they treating him like he was an equal?

“Let’s go upstairs,” Sephiroth said, holding his hand out for Genesis.

The omega nodded, accepting the help to stand up. He leaned against the alpha as they made their way up to Sephiroth’s room. He still found it strange that they all had their own rooms, but he also understood that they sometimes needed time to themselves. This house was still big enough that if Genesis wanted to hide away, it would take time for them to find him.

He was directed to lay down on his stomach, the omega doing as he was told. He flinched as he felt Sephiroth straddle his legs, waiting to be hurt before soft, oiled hands touched his back. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped as he felt the knots in his back be massaged out. How did Sephiroth, who had been trained to kill from a young age, become so good at giving massages?

“Angeal taught me,” Sephiroth explained, answering the unasked question. “While we were on a mission together as Third Class.”

Genesis nodded, whining as there was a slight pain just below his shoulder where Sephiroth was pressing.

“You have deep knot,” Sephiroth said. “I’m not intending to hurt you. I could never do that.”

“I know,” Genesis mumbled.

By the time Sephiroth was done, Genesis didn’t want to move. He felt as though he was floating on a cloud and never wanted to come down. Not to mention he didn’t think that he could move from where he was spread out on the bed.

He heard a familiar chuckle as Angeal asked, “Did it feel good, Gen?”

“I don’t want to move,” came the mumbled answer.

“Can you move so that we can lay with you?”

Genesis whined softly as he felt himself being picked up before he was laid back down on a body. He cuddled to the warmth, not caring who it was that he was laying with. He just wanted to stay where he was.

They lay there, Genesis dozing on and off as he listened to Angeal and Sephiroth talk about what they had to do for the next day. He also heard something about Cloud and Zack going down to Wall Market to see a friend of theirs.

“I’m surprised Cloud hasn’t spoken to his brother about what happened,” Angeal said, getting Genesis’s attention. “I’m sure he has a handful of missed calls.”

“He had Zack get Genesis’s file from Rufus. I’m certain he is already aware."

“Cloud has a brother?” Genesis mumbled.

“I'm sure you'll meet both of them soon,” Angeal assured him. “Are you sure you're okay coming with us to work tomorrow, Genesis?”

The omega nodded in agreement. “I want to get out of the house.”

“You'll probably be in an office all day, but we can try and schedule the VR room.”

“VR room?”

Fingers ran through his hair and Sephiroth said, “Angeal says that it’s hard to explain if you haven’t used it.”

Genesis looked up at Angeal curiously as the ebony haired man smiled, his fingers continuing to massage his head. He sighed softly, closing his eyes again as he relaxed at the touch. He could feel a soft rumble coming from his chest as he leaned into the fingers, smiling as he started to doze again.

Sephiroth chuckled softly. “We brought home a cat.”

Genesis tensed, ready to argue as fingers tugged his hair lightly, causing him to moan softly. He was thoroughly distracted as the fingers alternated between running through his hair and tugging on it.

“Don’t tease,” he whined softly.

Angeal chuckled softly as he asked, “Or what?”

Genesis moved so he was straddling Angeal, leaning down to kiss him. He whimpered into the kiss as the other’s tongue slipped into his mouth. He wanted so much more but Angeal wasn’t giving it to him.

A tug on his hair pulled him away from Angeal, a gasp escaping his mouth as Sephiroth kissed his neck. He whined at the tug, feeling Angeal’s hands teasing his thighs with his nails.

“Please,” Genesis whined.

“Please what?”

He whimpered, shivering as he felt Angeal’s nails lightly rake over everywhere except where he wanted them. He couldn’t find the words to answer as they continued to tease him. He was so overwhelmed by all the touches and kisses over his body.

“You’re so good,” Angeal said, continuing to tease him.

Genesis arched into the touch as he felt his hole getting slick. He whimpered, shifting as he tried to get some friction from anything. Every touch made his nerves feel like they were on fire, but in a good way.

“Tell us what you want,” Sephiroth softly said.

Genesis whined, arching his back. It was all too much and not enough at the same time.

“More,” he gasped out.

Sephiroth chuckled as he lifted Genesis up slightly before lowering him back down. The omega moaned loudly as he felt himself being filled up. He arched his back, whimpering as he ground down on the dick inside of him.

“Fuck, Gen,” Angeal growled out. “You’re so fucking tight.”

He whimpered as he looked at Sephiroth who was watching them with a smirk. He reached out for the silver haired man, wanting him as well. The hand gripped his own, squeezing comfortingly even as Genesis pulled him closer.

“What do you want?” Sephiroth asked him teasingly. “Use your words.”

“Want you,” Genesis groaned as Angeal thrust into him. “Both of you…”

Angeal lifted him off, the omega whining at the loss. He was shushed as Angeal moved them so Genesis was on his hands and knees before Angeal thrust back into him. He tried to collapse onto his elbows when Sephiroth grabbed him by the hair, tugging him lightly to keep him up.

He was eye level with Sephiroth’s cock, staring at it longingly as he whined. He wanted both of them fucking him. He just wanted to be used by the both of them any way they wanted.

“Watch your teeth,” Sephiroth warned as he gently stroked the omega’s cheek. “Tap my thigh if you want me to pull out. Understand?”

“Please,” Genesis whimpered as Angeal stopped moving. “Please…”

Sephiroth smirked as he rubbed his cock against Genesis’s lips, the redheaded omega opening his mouth as his tongue licked the tip.

Sephiroth slowly pushed into Genesis’s mouth, groaning softly.

Genesis moaned as Sephiroth slowly moved in and out of his mouth. He suddenly felt Angeal moving lowly, causing him to whine, pressing his ass back.

“Easy, love,” Angeal softly said as Sephiroth caressed his cheek gently. “You have to relax so we don’t hurt you.”

Genesis whined, trembling in anticipation as the two cocks moved in perfect sync. As Sephiroth pulled out, Angeal would push in and vice versa. He rolled his hips, trying to get more as his cheeks hollowed out like he had heard of people doing during sex when he was a cadet. 

“Fuck,” Sephiroth swore, tightening his hold on Genesis’s hair. “Genesis…”

Genesis swallowed around him, breathing through his nose deeply as he slowly took more of Sephiroth in his mouth. He heard the moan coming from the silver haired Alpha, which just urged him more.

His nose eventually touched Sephiroth, the two alphas staring at him. He whined around the flesh in his mouth, squirming against Angeal. Gaia, he wanted to be fucked hard and fast.

“You’re such a good omega,” Angeal said, pausing his movements.

Genesis whined, moving his hips to beg for Angeal to move again as he whined around Sephiroth. The silver haired Alpha pulled out, letting him breathe through his mouth. He whined loudly as he tried to fuck himself on Angeal’s cock. Angeal’s hands gripped his hips, keeping him still.

“Tell us what you want,” Sephiroth said with a smirk.

“Need to cum,” Genesis gasped. “Please… please… Alpha…”

Both alphas growled at that as Angeal started thrusting into his ass once more, groaning as his knot swelled and he came in Genesis’s ass. Genesis cried out, falling onto his elbows as he came onto the sheets, panting as he felt as though he had just run a marathon.

“Are you okay?” Sephiroth asked, running his fingers through Genesis’s hair.

The omega nodded softly before reaching out to wrap his fingers around Sephiroth’s cock. The silver haired alpha groaned at the touch, letting Genesis stroke him. The redhead’s mouth opened up slightly, watched Sephiroth start cumming as some of it landed in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Sephiroth breathed out as Genesis stared him in the eye.

Genesis swallowed before licking the excess off his lips.

“You’re such a dirty omega,” Sephiroth muttered.

Genesis smiled lazily as Angeal helped him lay down, the two of them still tied together by the knott. He sighed softly as he relaxed into the large arms, completely blissed out.

“Sticky,” Genesis mumbled.

“We’ll clean up once Angeal’s knot goes down,” Sephiroth promised him.

“Then cuddles?"

Angeal chuckled as he pulled Genesis’s hand back to kiss his knuckles. “Then we’ll cuddle the rest of the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was not supposed to be porn in this, but apparently Genesis wanted some so I hope everyone enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Genesis sat curled up on the couch in Sephiroth’s office, reading a book from the bookshelf on the Alpha’s shelves. The trip to Shinra headquarters had been long, Genesis having to keep himself from panicking the entire time. He didn’t want to be there, but he wanted to get out of the house and he wanted to be around his Alphas. So he went back, knowing that there was a risk of them giving him back to the science department despite their denial of it.

He thought back to this morning, Cloud acting cold as he left before the others with Zack running after him, giving an apologetic look to the omega. Genesis had been afraid that he had done something wrong and the blond was angry at him though the others denied the assumption. Angeal and Sephiroth just said that it was because of the meetings that the alpha had today.

There was also the strange feeling in his chest that he couldn’t shake. It was a dull pain, not unlike what he constantly felt when he was in the laboratory. It was something he knew that he should tell Sephiroth, but he knew that he was busy. He didn’t want to bother any of them from their work.

The redhead glanced up at the alpha who was leaning over his desk, filling out papers. What would it have been like had he actually been allowed to be in SOLDIER? Would he be spending his days doing paperwork or would he be allowed to go on missions even though he was an omega?

“Are you okay?” Sephiroth asked, looking up and meeting his eye.

“I’m fine,” Genesis answered. “I was just thinking.”   


Sephiroth put his pen down and got up, walking over to the couch. He sat down and pulled Genesis into his arms, kissing his head.

“What were you thinking about?”

“If I had been in SOLDIER, would I be allowed on missions?”

Sephiroth sighed as he admitted, “I don’t know. You would have been the first and only omega in SOLDIER.” He kissed the omega’s head again. “Angeal should be here soon with Zack and lunch.”

Genesis hummed softly before realizing someone whose name was missing. “What about Cloud?”

“That depends on if his meeting finishes in time.”

The omega curled up against him, closing his eyes as the long, slim fingers stroked his hair. He felt a rumbling in his chest, feeling Sephiroth trying not to chuckle. He relaxed against his alpha, glad that he was able to help calm the nerves, even if he couldn’t answer the questions he had.

The door opened a few moments later, Angeal and Zack walking in with Angeal carrying a box that was full of food. Genesis reluctantly sat up as Zack came over to pull him into a kiss, the omega moaning into it.

“We agreed no sex in the office,” Angeal spoke up.

Zack pulled away from Genesis, who whined at the loss, trying to follow his lips as the younger alpha said, “I’m not planning on it.”

“You’re working Genesis up.” Angeal walked over to kiss the redhead. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Genesis breathed.

“We grabbed Wutai for lunch.”

Sephiroth nodded, starting to take out the small containers and put them all on the table. Genesis stared at all the small containers as Sephiroth opened one and pulled a piece of shrimp out with his fingers, eating it before Angeal could scold him for using his fingers to eat.

Zack handed Genesis a plate and chopsticks before asking, “Do you know how to use chopsticks?”

“A little late to ask him,” Angeal said, rolling his eyes. “I asked for a fork if you need it, Genesis.”

“Thank you,” Genesis muttered, looking at everything before taking the container of noodles to put some on his plate.

They all piled food on their plates before they began eating, Genesis curled up between Zack and Sephiroth as Angeal pulled up one of the chairs to the other side of the short table. The alphas all talked as they ate, Genesis listening to them. He didn’t understand half of what they were saying, but he liked being with them.

Angeal’s PHS began ringing, getting everyone’s attention. He looked at the message, frowning as he put his plate on the table and stood up.

“I have to go,” Angeal said, walking around the table to kiss the omega’s head. “I’ll come check on you later.”

“Is everything okay?” Genesis asked.

“Of course. Tseng just asked for my help with something.”

“The Turk?”

“We work together on occasion,” Sephiroth explained as Angeal left. “It’s rare, but it does happen.”

Genesis nodded, curling up against Sephiroth as he listened to Zack moan about the mission he had to go on this morning and how he had to go back out this afternoon.

“I should go,” Zack sighed, kissing Sephiroth before pulling Genesis into a kiss as well. “I’ll see you soon, Gen.”

“Do you have to go?” Genesis asked.

Zack sighed as he said, “Unfortunately. I should be done by the time you and Seph go home though.”

“What about Cloud?”

“He’ll meet us at home,” Sephiroth answered. “Zack, would you mind calling Angeal and asking him if he’s heading home early today?”

“Of course, Boss Man.”

Sephiroth smacked Zack on the ass as the younger Alpha laughed, leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed, Genesis looked up at Sephiroth. He met the mako green cat eyes, a cold expression on the omega’s face. He was frustrated at the fact that no one would tell him what was going on with Cloud. Was it that they didn’t trust him to know? Was it that he was going to be given back to the science department? This whole thing was just a joke.

“What’s with that look?” Sephiroth asked.

Genesis just huffed, pulling away from the alpha. He heard the growl, though he fought the urge to bare his neck in submission to his alpha. He wanted to be told the truth, wanted to know what it was that they were hiding. A growl escaped the omega’s throat in response to the alpha, his glare becoming more pronounced.

The alpha snarled, moving so he was towering over the omega. His glowing eyes stared Genesis down, scaring him though he wouldn’t ever say it out loud. Genesis finally backed down, whimpering softly as he curled up, baring his neck so Sephiroth could claim him again.

Sephiroth bit down, though it wasn’t as harsh as the first bite. Genesis whined, arching his back so that he was pressing against Sephiroth. The pleasure coming from the bite combined with the pheromones from the alpha were making him hard.

“Don’t do that again,” Sephiroth growled, pulling back to stare at his omega. “You think you can challenge your alpha?”

“You won’t tell me anything!” Genesis shouted, trying to fight back the tears. “Cloud hates me and you’re all hiding things.”

He watched as Sephiroth froze before some emotion Genesis didn’t recognize what passed through the alpha’s eyes before he moved away. He pulled Genesis into his arms, kissing his head.

“Cloud could never hate you.”

“Then why did he ignore me all morning?” Tears started sliding down the redhead’s cheeks. “I just want to know what I did.”

“You did nothing wrong,” Sephiroth softly assured him. “Cloud just had a special mission that he’s nervous about. I wish we could tell you, but it’s confidential until it’s over.”

“I just want him to be happy,” Genesis mumbled.

“We all do.” Sephiroth kissed him, wiping his tears away. “Please don’t cry, little omega. No one’s upset at you.”

Sephiroth’s PHS began ringing, getting both of their attention. The alpha reached over for the device and answered it.

“ _ Hello, Sephiroth.” _

“Vice President.”

_ “Cloud will be remaining with me for the next few days.” _

Genesis tensed as Sephiroth sighed softly. “That bad?”

_ “Worse than normal. You are, of course, free to bring over your omega to see him at any time.” _

Genesis frowned as he heard that. What had happened to Cloud? Why were they not outright saying what had happened?

“I’ll stop by a bit later once I’m finished with work. If you want to send Angeal back over, I know Genesis is concerned.”

_ “Genesis… that name sounds familiar…” _

“The omega SOLDIER who disappeared before his first injections.”

_ “Ah yes, Angeal’s childhood friend. Would you tell our brother that Cloud will be out of the office for the foreseeable future?” _

“I’m certain he is already aware.”

There was a hum on the other end.  _ “I suppose I will see you soon.” _

As the call ended, Genesis looked at his Alpha in a panic. Cloud was injured? How did that happen when he just had meetings today?

“It’s okay,” Sephiroth softly assured him. “Cloud’s safe. He’s not in any danger.”

“Y-you said it was bad. C-Cloud-”

“He had an appointment with the science department today. We didn’t want you to worry.”   
  
Instead of relaxing like Sephiroth probably expected, Genesis tensed even more. He started panicking as his mind pieced together what had been said to him. Cloud had been in the science department laboratory and had been injured. No one had been there to make sure that he was safe. That was why his chest hurt so bad.

He felt a pair of arms wrapping around him, trying to ground him though it wasn’t helping. He needed to see Cloud, needed to make sure his Alpha was safe.

“Calm down,” Sephiroth whispered in his ear. “If you calm, we can go see Cloud.”

“C-Cloud… h-he… I-I….”

“Shh.”

“Hurt…”

“He’s safe.”

There was a knock on the door, making Genesis jump before Angeal walked in, a frown on his face when he saw Genesis. He walked over, sitting with the two of them, rubbing the redhead’s back as Genesis continued to have a panic attack. He could vaguely hear the two alphas saying something, but none of it was comprehending.

“Gen?” Angeal asked. “I need you to breathe deeply, okay? Cloud is safe and I can take you to him, but I need you to calm down.”

“Cloud… hurt…”

“He’s safe,” Sephiroth promised. “He’s safe now.”

Genesis eventually calmed down, though his chest still ached and there was a ringing in his ears. He needed to go see Cloud, needed to make sure that he was okay himself.

“I’ll take him,” Sephiroth said. “I would like to see Cloud’s condition for myself.”

Angeal sighed, but didn’t argue with the statement. Instead, he pulled out his PHS and sent a message right before Sephiroth’s own PHS made an alert sound that Genesis had come to realize meant he got a message.

The silver haired man kissed Genesis on the temple, ignoring his PHS as he asked, “Are you ready to leave for the day?”

The omega weakly nodded in agreement, moving to get off of Sephiroth. Angeal pulled him back down before he could fully stand up, kissing the corner of his lips. He nuzzled against Angeal, closing his eyes as he breathed in the calming scent.

“We all love you,” Angeal whispered, kissing his temple.

“I love you all too,” Genesis replied, moving to kiss him chastely.

The oldest Alpha let him go, Sephiroth putting a hand on the small of his back to lead him through the halls. There were SOLDIERs everywhere, though none of them gave Genesis a second look. The redhead watched them curiously, noticing one who walked up to one with a smirk on his face. Or, at least what he could see of his face with \majority of it covered by a helmet.

“General,” the SOLDIER said with a salute.

“Kunsel,” Sephiroth replied with a nod. “Genesis, this is Cloud’s Second in Command.”

The helmeted SOLDIER nodded at the omega, who nodded back. He wasn’t sure what to think of the strange man.

“Can we go, sir?” Genesis softly asked, looking up at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stared at him for a moment and nodded before leading Genesis past the Second Class SOLDIER. As they walked, Sephiroth said, “You don’t have to call me sir.”

“B-but you’re an Alpha.”

Sephiroth sighed as they went into an elevator, letting the door close before he said, “I told you at home you didn’t have to call me sir. You don’t ever have to call me that. I’m not your commanding officer, I’m your mate. Do you understand?”

Genesis nodded, though he didn’t understand. He always knew that omegas were nothing but property. Even his mother had called his father “sir” so why wouldn’t he call his mates the same thing?

They made their way to a floor that looked as though it was the hallway of a hotel. Sephiroth stepped out first, nodding to a man with black hair and a dot on his forehead who was wearing a suit. Genesis recognized the suit as belonging to a Turk, but didn’t say anything as he followed close behind his alpha.

“Is Rufus here as well?” Sephiroth questioned the Turk.

“He had a meeting.” The Turk unlocked the door. “You know where everything is.”

Sephiroth nodded as he said, “Go inside, Genesis.”

Genesis nodded, stepping through the door followed by his Alpha before the door was shut behind them. He stared at the apartment in surprise, not having expected one in the tower. It looked lived in, but there wasn’t a single item out of place.

“Cloud’s through here,” Sephiroth said, leading him back through a small hallway.

As soon as the door opened, Genesis instantly spotted the familiar blond hair sitting propped up against the headboard. There was a female Turk with red hair dabbing at his face with a cloth, though she looked at them as she heard the door open. What hurt was that Cloud didn’t even glance their way.

“General Sephiroth,” the female Turk said, moving to stand up. “I’ll be outside with Tseng if you need anything.”

Sephiroth merely nodded as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, picking up the cloth that was left, Genesis now realizing that it was damp. He slowly walked over to the bed, freezing when he saw the blank gaze staring at the wall across from him. It was a gaze that Genesis had seen on other subjects in the science department. He’d heard some of the assistants call it ‘Mako poisoning’ and he had never seen the subjects again after they caught it.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth softly said, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You scared us all quite a bit today.”

Genesis made a distressed sound as he watched as Cloud didn’t move. He didn’t know what he could do to help, didn’t know if he was allowed to go near his alphas when they were like this.

“You can come onto the bed,” Sephiroth said.

The omega jumped at the sudden comment directed towards him before he crawled onto the bed and curled up against Cloud, resting his head on the alpha’s lap. He wanted the familiar touch of the fingers through his hair, the humming from the youngest of his mates.

“Will he be okay?” Genesis quietly asked.

“His body is merely working its way through the mako. He has an extremely low tolerance to the substance and I’m sure Hojo completely submerged him in it.”

Genesis whined sadly at that, moving Cloud’s hand to his head. If nothing else, the familiar weight of a hand on his head was helping keep his anxiety at bay. He closed his eyes, relaxing against his alpha before seeing Sephiroth stand up. He frowned as he opened his eyes, watching the silver haired man.

“I’m just going to get a bowl of water,” Sephiroth assured him. “I’ll be right back.”

Genesis nodded, closing his eyes again as he mumbled, “I don’t like seeing you hurting.” He felt the fingers twitch, threading through his hair. “I didn’t know. I thought you were mad at me. My chest hurt, but I didn’t know why…”

“Genesis.” He looked over at Sephiroth who was standing in the doorway. “You never said you were hurt as well.”

“I-I didn’t know what it was. It felt like a pain in my chest, but I…”

Sephiroth sighed as he walked over and put the bowl down on the bedside table. He ran his fingers through Genesis’s hair as he said, “I want you to tell us if you feel something like that again. Understand?”

The redheaded omega nodded as he asked, “Are we taking Cloud home?”

“He needs to be looked after and we all have work. He’ll be better off here.”

Genesis lifted his head up as he said, “Then I’m staying too.” Sephiroth stared at him with a hard look, the omega fighting to keep his gaze. “I’m not leaving Cloud here alone. I can take care of him.”

Sephiroth sighed as he asked, “Are you sure? You would be home with him all day.”

Genesis nodded in agreement. “I’ll take care of my alpha just like I’ll take care of the rest of you.”

Sephiroth stared at him before sighing. “Alright. I’ll go talk to Tseng about moving him.”

Genesis lay back down on Cloud’s lap, moving the hand back to his head as he did so. He could feel Sephiroth watching him before footsteps. He closed his eyes, not looking back to see who was there, but he knew that whoever it was wasn’t one of his mates.

“So this is the mysterious omega,” a dangerous sounding voice said, making him tense.

“Rufus,” came Sephiroth’s reply. “We’ll be out of your way shortly.”

“No need to leave on my behalf. I just came to check on my brother.”

Genesis tensed further before he felt the fingers grip his hair. He slowly relaxed, snuggling against the lap. He could hear the voices, but couldn’t focus on them as he felt his hair tug slightly.

“You believe an  _ omega _ knows how to care for Cloud?”

Genesis sat up, growling at the man in white as Sephiroth said, “Genesis will be fine.”

The man scoffed but turned and left the room as Genesis moved to curl back up on Cloud’s lap. He looked at Sephiroth, watching the silver haired alpha carefully. He wasn’t sure if he was in trouble for growling at the other alpha or if Sephiroth would even say anything about it.

“Up,” Sephiroth said, walking over to the bed. “Are you okay walking down to the car, Genesis?”

The redhead nodded getting up, though he stayed close to Sephiroth as he watched as Cloud was lifted up. He kept as close as possible as they left the room and went down to the car, Sephiroth putting Cloud in the back as Genesis got in on the other side. He helped Sephiroth lay Cloud’s head on his lap, whining softly as he saw Cloud looking like nothing more than a rag doll.

Sephiroth frowned as he closed Cloud’s door before coming around to the other side. He opened Genesis’s door, crouching down so he was eye to eye with the omega. Genesis watched him curiously as he leaned in, kissing Genesis on the head.

“He’ll be okay.” He felt a kiss on the side of his head. “I promise, Gen.”

Genesis nodded, looking at the blond head in his lap. He could only hope that Cloud would recover soon.

The drive felt like forever until they found themselves at home. Genesis stayed where he was, watching as Sephiroth lifted Cloud carefully out of the backseat before he climbed out as well. He followed close behind as Sephiroth took the blond alpha up to the bathroom before placing him on the bed.

“Are you sure about this?” Sephiroth asked.

Genesis nodded as he curled up against Cloud, a soft rumbling in his chest as he lay there. He felt the older Alpha’s familiar touch, the rumbling getting louder as he relaxed further.

“I have to call Angeal and Zack,” Sephiroth said, leaning down to kiss the omega’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

He watched as Sephiroth left before whispering, “I love you, Cloud. Please… please be okay soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure I like how this chapter ended, but I couldn't stare at it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Omega Cloud fics has resulted in my realization that there aren't very many Omega Genesis fics. So let's fix that.


End file.
